


It Starts In La Paz

by akamine_chan



Category: Slings & Arrows
Genre: Challenge: midsummer_2010, Community: c6d_universe, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-01
Updated: 2010-08-01
Packaged: 2017-10-15 15:44:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/162374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>GEMINI (May 21-June 21)</p><p>Stay anchored and know what works. You might find some uproar surrounding the home front. Listen to news with a touch of cynicism. Maintain a high profile. You know what is happening in your immediate circle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Starts In La Paz

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marianas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marianas/gifts).



> Written rather hastily for marianas for the Midsummer Fic Exchange. I do hope you enjoy this, m'dear, and sorry it's so late. Totally unbeta'd, so any mistakes are really and truly all mine. Horoscopes edited from what appeared in a real newspaper.

GEMINI (May 21-June 21)

Stay centered and know yourself. Your home life might be chaotic. Don't believe everything you hear on the news. Keep to higher ground, and be aware of what's happening around you.

_(Translated from La Razón, a daily newspaper in La Paz, Bolivia)_

After months of eluding the authorities, Anna Conroy and her band of ecocultural revolutionaries were apprehended today outside of the city of Cochabamba.

Ms. Conroy, a Canadian citizen, has been in Bolivia for several months now, staging protests in support of a wide array of ecological and cultural issues, including the continued privatization of water in the Cochabamba region, the Bolivian gas conflict and the perceived government suppression of Quechua and Aymara traditional cultures.

Oscar Olivera has come to Ms. Conroy's defense, stating that she has committed no crime other than to love Bolivia like a native. He calls for the government to release Ms. Conroy unharmed.

The Canadian Consulate, located in La Paz, has issued no official statement other than to reiterate that Ms. Conroy is a Canadian citizen and is due all the protections of her home country.

Ms. Conroy is currently being held in the San Sebastián Women's Prison; her well-being is monitored by the Free Hands ministry, which reports that Ms. Conroy is in good health and good spirits.

AQUARIUS (Jan. 21-Feb. 19)

Settle down, and learn to turn off the voice in your head. You might rethink your opinion of what is happening. Let your instincts guide you; you have a lot to offer emotionally and financially.

_(from the gossip section of the Eye Weekly, a weekly arts newspaper in Toronto, Canada)_

Frank and Cyril, two long-time mainstays from the New Burbage Festival and now currently with the erratically brilliant _Théâtre Sans Argent_ , finally tied the knot last night in a lavish, drunken ceremony that featured a sword fight with very real swords, an impromptu Shakespeare soliloquy contest and the luminaries of Toronto's underground theater crowd dressed in their best.

This reporter was not invited but managed to crash the party, and is sure she had a good time, even though she can't remember anything past the rolling chair racing and the nude people splashing in the fountain. If anyone has further details, or knows the whereabouts of a pair of lacy black panties (size 10), please contact Sue Chatelaine at the Eye Weekly office.

SCORPIO (Oct. 24-Nov. 22)

Let your imagination take over. Communicating with someone who isn't listening to you is a fruitless effort; stop and find some other way to reach them. Your creativity will help you out.

_(translated from Rheinische Post, a daily newspaper in Düsseldorf, Germany)_

One of the guest directors at the Düsseldorfer Schauspielhaus, Darren Nichols, has been arrested again for assaulting an audience member during a performance of his avant-garde, post-post-post-modern version of Chekov's _the Seagull_.

According to eyewitnesses, the audience member guffawed loudly in a derisive manner during an especially somber scene, prompting Mr. Nichols to leap off the stage screaming and attempting to pummel the man for "daring to laugh at greatness." Theater staff managed to restrain Mr. Nichols before he managed to do the audience member any harm. The police arrived shortly after.

As of this printing, local police are still investigating the alleged crime.

PISCES (Feb. 20-March 20)

You'll see an conversational opening if you look carefully. Take advantage of it. The rewards will be worth the effort. Renegotiate the boundaries with your significant other. Stand up for yourself and what you want.

_(from the Toronto Sun, a daily tabloid newspaper in Toronto, Canada)_

_Théâtre Sans Argent_ has done it again!

The most talented Geoffrey Tennant, the protogé of the late, lamented Oliver Welles, has managed to meld classic Shakespearean storytelling with modern sensibilities, bringing to life the story of Othello.

The racial subtext of Othello still resonates with today's audience powerfully, and the cast only helps adds fuel to the fire. From Geoffrey's demonic Iago to his beautiful real-life wife Ellen Fanshaw's interpretation of Desdemona and theater newcomer Paul Rusesabagina's amazing Othello, _this_ version will leave you shaken and amazed.

It's well worth the discomfort of sitting in _Théâtre Sans Argent_ 's deliberately rickety and cramped seats for a glimpse of mad genius. Bravo, Geoffrey, bravo!

SAGITTARIUS (Nov. 23-Dec. 21)

Your money situation is rapidly spiraling out of control. Do something to fix it. Be aware, and get smart fast.

_(from the New Burbage Beacon Herald, a daily newspaper in New Burbage, Canada)_

Richard Smith-Jones, fresh off a dismal and mostly unattended run of a moderist version of _Oklahoma!_ is trying to single-handedly revive an interest in Rogers and Hammerstein musicals at the New Burbage Festival.

Auditions are currently being held for _South Pacific_ for the upcoming season of the Festival, and Smith-Jones is planning for _The Sound of Music_ the following year.

Those interested in auditions should contact the Festival office for dates and times.

-fin-


End file.
